Blade Ranger: The Thoughts of a Firefighter
by RushandStreak
Summary: A veteran helicopter, Blade Ranger, has been firefighting for years. When Dusty Crophopper shows up wanting to be trained he has his work cut out for him. But his past is not all good: brushes with death, friends lost, and family gone. Now Blade must face some of his most horrible memories in order to save his team -and many others.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Luckily, in one day I'll be out of school for the summer and will have tons of time to write. Either way, I have read the novelization of Planes: Fire and Rescue and here is the movie in Blade Ranger's point of view. Major spoilers, obviously, will show up. Read it if you like, but this is just the start of my Planes: Fire and Rescue fanfiction.**

_Life doesn't always go the way you expect it but if you give up today, think all the lives lost tomorrow ~ Blade Ranger, Planes: Fire and Rescue_

Chapter 1

I was sound asleep when I first heard the phone ring. I had only just settled down for the night, only just gotten to sleep, when it came. I groaned as I lifted myself up higher onto my landing gear again. So many fires in so little time, but, that was the life of the Piston Peak Air Attack Team. The work was exhausting, dangerous, and many had lost their lives protecting animal, car, and forest alike from forest fires but it was worth it. Especially to me.

The phone rang again and I forced myself from my comfortable position to take the call. To my annoyance, it was Cad Spinner, the park superintendent. If I could get rid of anyone in this park, it was Cad. The luxury vehicle was full of himself and selfish. It wouldn't surprise me if he would kill for money. Either way, he was an associate of mine, if you could call him that. He had gotten the park service to shift eighty percent of the budget -our budget- to support Cad's lodge restoration project. We needed more planes to help us. Now. It was fire season, and there was hardly enough time to put out all the fires -no matter how small- even with the lot of us.

Now I answered the phone, "Hello, this is Blade."

"You've got another plane to train," Cad said eagerly on the other end, "You think you'll like him? I think so."

I snorted, "A new SEAT? That's good news, thanks Cad." It wasn't really good news. As much as we needed another plane in our team, a trainee was time none of us could afford. After all, the new plane -whoever he or she was- couldn't help us fight _real_ fires. Not until he or she was certified, and that took time.

I hung up. The last thing I wanted to do was chat with Cad. I then made my way back to bed, yawning as I did, and fell for badly needed sleep.

…

I snapped my eyes open to the alarm of my radio. I glanced over and read that it was four o'clock a.m.. I rose higher on my wheels and continued out of the hanger doors, passing the Wall as we called it. I looked solemnly from photo to photo until each and every fallen firefighter had been accounted for. One in particular caught my eye. His name had been Blaze, a helicopter almost identical to me and my own teacher and instructor when it had come to my certification. I remembered him laying there, dead long before anyone could get to him.

Then terrifying memory passed to terrifying memory. I clenched my teeth in frustration and guilt when I thought about my past, when I thought about my friend. Nick "Loopin'" Lopez had starred in _ChoPs_ so long ago at my side. We had come to know each other well over the one hundred and thirty nine episodes we had starred in together. We had saved many a damsel in distress and caught many a crook in the show but… it wasn't for real. Not until… no. I wouldn't let my mind go back to those days, not the end of those days. Never again. Nick was gone and I was here. All that mattered was here and now.

It was then that I realized it was 4:34, later than my usual takeoff time in the morning. I shook my thoughts away from my past and to the future. Many a wildfire had yet to be spotted today alone, as the fires happened all the time here in Piston Peak National Park. Only the really big fires got into the news. Either way, any fire could be hazardous, even campfires if they got out of their boundaries and that was why I always got up as soon as the sun rose from the sky and dawn came: to go fire spotting.

I started up my engine and rotors and started to lift off into the air. Maru, our mechanic, came up to me just as I began to get liftoff. "Blade, the SEAT is supposed to arrive today, don't be gone too long."

"The SEAT will have to wait, we all have work to do," I answered bluntly.

Maru nodded, "I'll let the others know to be on the lookout. You even know who this guy is?"

"Cad never told me."

"Well, good luck," the four-wheeled forklift said as he drove back towards his place.

I took off into the sky, glad to get out of that hover as I had done when I was speaking to Maru. Just because it looked easy to hover didn't mean it was. Only the strongest helicopters were able to keep it up for prolonged periods of time. I was one of them.

For the most part, the park was quiet. Only the sighting of a herd of deer tractor broke my concentration, but that was what also made me come to the attention of a wildfire starting up in the valley behind them. The deer were driving for their lives in full panic, for even though the fire was small it could spread swiftly.

I called for Maru, who issued a warning to the other members of our team of the fire. I sprung into action, diving into the smoke and releasing fire retardant onto the fire strategically.

The smoke might make most gag, but when you've been fighting fires for years, you get used to it… sort of. I still held my breath when going into the thickest of smoke, but that was natural. Now, though, there was no need for such actions. The fire was largely undeveloped other than one spot and very few embers threatened to be shattered to prolong the fire.

I was on my second run though when the other of the team showed up. With them was an orange and white… it looked like a crop duster, but he looked like a racer in that he had #7 decals, wings of a military plane, and sleek lines not native to a crop duster's normal look. The plane couldn't be the SEAT, could it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this is a story I'm getting into… here's the next chapter!**

**DauntlessAngel11 ~ I'm glad you're enjoying it as well as following this, thank you.**

**Shiningheartproductions72.3 ~ Well, you have to credit most of this to Disney, even if it is me who is writing this. I'm just switching points of view and, I suppose, adding depth to Blade's past.**

**Sarah McQueen ~ I'm glad you are, because I'm really loving writing this too.**

**BlackNightmareDragon ~ I know, but I couldn't help myself. I loved the novelization and I had to work with it, besides, it was the movie in book form. :P**

**regularshow565 ~ I'm glad you're enjoying it… I've said that a lot today in typing up these responses… Anyway, here's your next chapter. :)**

Chapter 2

But the SEAT would have to wait, if, in fact, the plane was the SEAT. Now I was the leader of the group. "Alright, mud-droppers, watch your altitude. Too low and you'll spread the embers," I commanded. I could see all of the team flick into position to do as they were told. I certainly had control over the team. "Okay Dipper," I called, "Retardant on the edge, Windlifter take the left!" The two did as they were told, spraying retardant on the edges of the wildfire, casing it in. "Cabbie, get the smokejumpers down."

Cabbie, a silver and orange cargo plane, lowered his ramp, looking back at the smokejumpers. "I will never understand why you gravel-crunchers want to jump out of a perfectly good airplane."

I could hear Dynomite's reply, "We're not. We're jumpin' outta _you_!"

I watched the smokejumpers as they landed, deploying parachutes and softly landing on the ground. "Everyone's down. We're good," I could hear Dynomite say after a while.

"Use the creek bed as a barrier. Create a fire break," I called, seeing they were down. They went to work, swiftly pushing aside leaves, sawing trees, bushing away brush. They worked flawlessly. I knew I could trust them.  
I saw deer driving away as fast as their wheels could carry them, trying to get away from the fire. One deer swerved into the zone of a tree as it fell, a pine tree burning with all fury. I pitched sideways, opening my side door, and activated my hoist. Launching it, it hooked the deer on the antlers, snatching it up and pulling it to safety. I set it on a rock ledge where it looked around frantically and rolled off, although not so fearfully any longer.

"Awesome!" the new plane shouted. It startled me, as I had been so enwrapped in my job that I hadn't noticed him flying closer to the fire… and low.

"Who the-? Get out of this airspace!" I yelled at him.

"Oh, oh, sorry… I didn't mean to…" he was flying low, low enough to spread and scatter embers. I glared and was about to scold him when Dipper swooped in, not seeing the plane, and sprayed fire retardant on him from nose to tail. He looked as if he had run into a storm of cherries. The orange and white plane sputtered and wobbled, looking up and catching my glare.

"Ooooh, uh oh," Dipper said as she flew over still. She had just spotted the new plane. I only glared, this plane had violated our mission as well as crossed into restricted airspace. He _had_ to be lost.

When the fire was contained, we flew back to base. Already I knew that if this was the SEAT, I would have trouble. Something about him put me off… it was almost as if he was half distracted when he flew, glancing down at his dashboard on several occasions in the first couple minutes alone.

When we got to base, Maru came over and hosed him down. He sputtered as the water splashed over him. "That outta do it," Maru said as he finished.

I rolled over to him, "Alright, go dry off and I'll show you to the lodge with the other tourists" I turned and began to roll away.

"Uh… I'm not a tourist," the plane said quickly, "I'm the guy-"

"He's the trainee," Windlifter, a green and white helicopter explained.

I stopped in my tracks, glaring at him as I turned, "_You're_ the SEAT Mayday radioed about? Oh for the love of Peterbuilt-"

Dipper, a yellow and red super-scooper, stepped in. "He's not just _some_ SEAT. Seriously, it's _Dusty Crophopper!_"

I just sat there, glaring at the racer. I should have recognised him, with all Dipper had said and showed us. Many times the super-scooper had mentioned the racer, saying _she_ was his biggest fan. It wasn't hard to believe.

Dusty looked embarrassed, "No, no, that's okay."

"The champion air racer!" Dipper spazzed, "Tell him! Tell him!"

Dusty chuckled then looked to the ground. "Champion. No big deal."

"He raced all the way around the _world!_"

"Yeah, yeah, I did. I did do that," the crop duster said modestly.

I wasn't impressed. His flying in the fire today showed me that. I could hardly believe that this… _fool_ could fly in a race. "The world wasn't on fire, though, was it?"

"Was the… whole world on fire?" the SEAT sputtered, "Uh… no."

I raised myself higher on my landing gear, glowering menacingly. "Maru!" I called.

"What?"

"Rip his landing gear off!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I re-read the novelization twice over before writing this chapter and -finally- figured out that SEAT stands for Single Engine Air Tanker. Just a note for any and all who were wondering. Also, as some pointed out, there are inconsistencies from the book to the movie. The only reason I am not changing these is due to the fact that I'm going off of the book and only the book for things such as dialogue. Although sections of the trailer might elude that dialogue is different, these things might be only for the trailer's sake. Also, any visual differences are my fault, as most of the visual bits are from my own imagination. Anyway, -that was a really long note- I'm very thankful for all the reviews I've been getting and thank you for reading.**

* * *

**ShiningHeartProductions72.3 ~ *sighs* Okay, I'll give myself more credit. :P**

**MovieGirl44 ~ Yep, that's where the pontoons came from. Dusty would be dead if not for them… oops, spoilers…**

**DauntlessAngel11 ~ You've got that right because Blade's not gonna tolerate any mistakes. Also, thank you for the compliment.**

**BlackNightmareDragon ~ Well thank you very much and I hope that you enjoy the chapters to come.**

**Christine317 ~ Well, I suppose you could say that… :P**

**BADASS THE UNPREDICTABLE ~ I'm glad you like it, and I feel like I have all the answers, because I knew that long before you told me. *laughs semi evilly***

* * *

I almost chuckled to myself when I heard his reaction. "Wait… WHAT?!" the crop duster yelped, looking towards Maru for what I guessed reassurance. Maru didn't help, just grinning evilly, showing his missing tooth, as he flipped down his visor and held up his welder, sparks flying and spitting out of it wickedly.

I couldn't help but watch as Dusty rolled nervously into the service hanger. It was cluttered with all kinds of odds and ends, mostly old airplane parts and equipment. I had to admit, though I trusted Maru, he could do a better job organising his work space. It looked like some sort of wacky mad scientist resided there, rather than a -dare I say it- good natured mechanic.

In no time, Maru had taken off Dusty's landing gear and attached patched together pontoons. "Feels pretty weird without the tip tanks," Dusty commented, looking down at his new equipment. I rolled my eyes, as funny as the racer was, he was gonna be a _lot_ of work to turn into a firefighter.

"Tip tanks? Ha! You couldn't exactly go flyin' into a fire with fuel tanks on your wings. _KABOOM!_" Maru laughed and launched into explaining that while the pontoons were old, they would let the racer scoop water off the lake.

Dusty gave Maru an odd look, "Old? You're goofing on me. You got any new ones?"

"New?" Maru laughed scornfully, "We don't even know what the word means 'round here. I rebuilt these babies myself. They're better than new!" Maru finished wielding on the pontoons. "Okay, SEAT, you can test 'em out now."

I watched as Dusty began to try to move across the floor. He got only a few inches by rocking awkwardly on the pontoons. "Pop the wheels, genius," Maru said mockingly.

I rolled my eyes and moved off before the crop duster embarrassed himself further. There were fires that could be raging in the park, and it was my job to stop them. I lifted off into the air and set out over the forests of Piston Peak, admiring the beauty of the forest. All was quiet today, and I was thankful for that as I scanned the horizon for smoke.

* * *

**Sorry, that was really short, just one of those filler chapters before a rather long chapter. I promise the next chapter will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**19 reviews and 3 chapters?! I'm so excited! THANK YOU GUYS! :D Well, here's the fun part: Dusty's training!**

**DuantlessAngle11 ~ Luckily, you don't have to wait long for the next chapter, saying it's coming out (insert one or two days) after the last.**

**BlackNightmareDragon ~ Thanks for understanding. Well, I'd like to finish this before Planes: Fire and Rescue comes out. I hope that happens, but you never know.**

**MovieGirl44 ~ Well, I can say that Dusty embarasses himself far more than that in furture chapters. It is funny, but it's also sad. Kinda polar opposites.**

**Shiningheartproductions72.3 ~ Thanks, I'm glad you think so.**

**Sarah mcqueen ~ XD That would be fun to see!**

* * *

I awoke in the morning at the usual time: four o'clock. I sighed, today could turn into a nightmare for me, training a plane who seemed as if he couldn't hardly fly properly. I had, of course, trained students before, including Dipper, but never had I seen a plane so… so… distracted. Either way, after going fire spotting, I took Dusty to Augerin Canyon to begin training. No matter how many times you flew through the canyon, it was still breathtaking. The canyon twisted through the pine forest, following the river. Great outcroppings of rock jutted out here and there above and below arches that stretched across the gaping ravine.

I, however, knew every rock and scrape that gave Augerin Canyon its shape. Even now it ceases to amaze me. But perhaps the jewel of the landscape was Whitewall Falls, where the river tipped into the gorge. Nearly a mile high, it thundered down the mountain behind a massive wooden bridge.

"Fighting wildfires means flying low," I started, "that's why we have Augerin Canyon: our own little obstacle course. All you gotta do is stay below the rim, and when you get to the bridge, fly under and pull out."

"Flying low? No problem," Dusty said confidently.

I bristled, "Overconfidence. The kind of attitude that can get you killed." This kid was going to be a lot of work to shape up, that I could say for sure.

I watched the crop duster dove into the canyon, expertly avoiding the obstacles the canyon provided. This plane had agility, that was certain, but I was not impressed. Not under the circumstances. "Nice flying for a nice day," I called to him, "But a canyon like this will be filled with smoke, airborne debris, and downdrafts. Now let's see you make it under that bridge!"

Dusty sped up, heading for the bridge nearly full power. For a moment, his flying was perfect but then, I don't know what did it, but the plane's head went into the clouds and he pulled power, clearing the rim and meeting back with me.

"Why'd ya pull power?" I yelled, infuriated.

"The bridge, it's too close to the falls," Dusty yelped back. Lame excuse.

My anger was rising, "No excuses. If there'd been a downdraft, you'd be dead!"

We flew to Anchor Lake next. All the while, I stared coldly ahead, hoping that Dusty would prove himself this time. Scooping water wasn't all that hard, at least not when there was a fire that needed to be dealt with, so I hoped he would do better.

Dipper was there to demonstrate when we arrived, smiling like a crazed fangirl if I'd ever seen one. But that smile disappeared as she saw the look on my face when I told her to demonstrate. She looked down at the shimmering water below, not meeting my eyes. She dropped down sharply and gracefully skimmed the surface of the water, scooping it up. Then she climbed back above the trees on the opposite side. I had to admit, she made it look far easier than it was, even if it _was_ one of the simpler tasks.

"Okay, now, you've got a fifty foot approach, twelve to fifteen seconds to scoop, the fifty feet to climb out. And watch for the treeline," I instructed.

Dusty descended, wobbling nervously as he did so. I glared as he dropped quickly and skidded across the water like a skipping stone. He didn't pull up in time either, hitting the treeline with the bottoms of his pontoons. I frowned, he was hopeless…

Not in a good mood, I brought the racer back to the main hanger, lecturing him on firefighting safety. It might be boring, but knowing something as simple as when or when not to pull up, bank, or simply fly straight could be the difference between life and death. Luckily, Maru was there to help me. "And finally, all aircraft must be on the ground thirty minutes after sunset. Flying low at night is the fastest way to get your picture on the Wall" Luckily, I watched as the crop duster took notes throughout the lecture. It meant he was listening.

Next, Dusty practiced dropping flame retardant. He needed to line up and aim before hitting the target, big flaming wooden barrels set up on the tarmac.

"Height, speed, topography. Accuracy is everything," I reminded.

The crop duster made a fool of himself practicing. "Too early!" I called. Only one of the barrels was extinguished.

Dusty tried again, not even extinguishing one barrel. I watched with annoyance as the retardant sprinkled down weakly. "Too high!"

The third attempt was the worse, though. He managed to _hit_ the barrels, knocking them all over -while they were still lit. "Too low!" I nearly snarled, "Those crops of yours -they die a lot?"

For the final bit of training for the day, I took him back to Augerin Canyon for another shot at making it under the bridge. "You need to be alert, keep calm, think clearly, and act decisively," I called, trying to be of help as he made his shot. He had a great pace as he flew in, and for a moment I thought he'd make it. But no, my hopes were in vain. The orange and white plane pulled power, again, at the last second. He looked discouraged, and I didn't blame him. We flew back, both of us exhausted.

"How'd the training go the rest of the day?" Maru asked after Dusty went back and I rolled into my hanger.

I only groaned, "The kid's the _worst_ SEAT I've ever seen. That bridge -he didn't make it under it! He pulled power! I don't see how the kid could possibly be a racer. He can't even push his engine!"

"Don't be too hard on 'em," Maru said, "He's brand new at this, probably never had any past experience."

"You'd think a racer would know better," I mumbled, yawning, "Probably thinks he's got firefighting skills in his oil lines."

"Probably," Maru said with a chuckle, "Night Blade."

"Night," I muttered before giving into sleep. Perhaps Dusty'd be better in the morning.


End file.
